The present invention relates to a funnel for a spinning machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a funnel for guiding yarn onto a rotating spindle to form a package thereon.
One known phenomena which occurs during spinning on a ring spinning machine is the creation of a yarn balloon. For example, a yarn balloon can form between a yarn guide which guides yarn to a spindle through a traveler rotatable around the spindle. The formation of balloons is one reason why the spinning speed must be limited. For example, the balloon will detrimentally create some wind resistance as well as exert a centrifugal force.
In German Patent A 34 00 327, a funnel for a spinning machine is disclosed which completely suppresses the formation of yarn balloons. The patent discloses regulating the differences occurring in the winding speed, and thus, the yarn tension, by controlling the travel of the yarn over the surface of the funnel. The increase in the rate of travel of the yarn over the surface of the funnel is dependent upon the yarn tension. However, the yarn tension relative to the entire ring spinning machine is relatively small.